1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor structure, and more particularly to a rotor structure for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional motor rotor structure shown in FIG. 1 comprises a plurality of silicon steel pieces 15, two sun plates 11, a plurality of insulating pieces 14 each securely attached to each of the two sun plates 11, a plurality of copper wires 10 each wound around each of the two sun plates 11, a binding wire 12 for binding the copper wires 10, and an epoxy layer 13 coated on the periphery of the copper wires 10 and the binding wire 12 for securely attached the copper wires 10 to the sun plates 11 and the body of the motor rotor structure.
However, the epoxy lay 13 is toxic so that it easily injures the workmen and causes an environmental pollution. In addition, the epoxy layer 13 has a high price, thereby increasing the cost of the motor rotor structure. Secondly, the insulating pieces 14 are in turn securely attached to the sun plates 11, thereby increasing the working time and complicating the manufacturing process of the motor rotor structure. Thirdly, when the motor rotor structure has been assembled, it is necessary to cut part of the silicon steel pieces 15 so as to adjust and calibrate the center of gravity of the motor rotor structure when performing the rotor balance, thereby greatly increasing the working time and complicating the manufacturing process of the motor rotor structure. In addition, cutting the silicon steel pieces 15 that are expensive will cause a cost consumption of making the motor rotor structure.